nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Second Chamber
The Second Chamber is only opened (for vote) to Members of the Congress, elected in the Federal Elections. While issues and motions can be discussed in the Forum:First Chamber, there are voted in here. When a proposal isn't accepted, it can go back to the First Chamber for some adjustments. Older proposals National Parks and Monuments Act To protect our beautiful natural parks and areas and to protect the historic monuments of Lovia, we certainly need a service. In the USA there is the National Park Service, a part of the Department of the Interior. In Lovia, there would be two services: the National Park Service which would protect and manage our natural parks and which would expose them in a positive way to the public. The National Monument Service does the same for monuments, special constructions, and all non-natural creations. Content This is a text to be added to the Federal Law: * Article 2 - National Parks and Monuments Act *# The National Park Service is a governmental organization under the Department of Energy and Environment. *## National parks are natural or geological areas, usually, but not always declared and owned by the federal government, protected from most human development and pollution. A National Park can simply be designated after a request from the Service and after the owner's acceptance. *## A National Park is controlled, managed and protected by the National Park Service. The Chairman of the NPS is chosen by the Secretary of Energy and Environment. Park rangers are people charged with protecting and preserving the National Parks. Every person working in a National Park (except for strictly commercial goals) is a park ranger. *## National Park rules are set up by the NPS itself or the parks can use their own and more often relevant rules. *## Park rangers can arrest people in case of serious violations for less than 10 hours. The police can take over if the violation needs to be punished or trialled. *# The National Monument Service is a governmental organization under the Department of Culture, Heritage and Education. *## National Monuments are buildings, structures, bridges, statues or other monuments which are very important for Lovia, as a tourist attraction and/or as historical evidence. These buildings have to belong to the federal government. *## A National Monument is controlled, managed and protected by the National Monument Service. The Chairman of the NMS is chosen by the Secretary of Culture, Heritage and Education. *## National Monument rules are always set up by the management of the monument itself. Vote PRO * 06:55, 1 February 2008 (UTC) * Lars 08:07, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Maybe with a small alteration as suggested on the talkpage *: I replaced most of it by yours, except for the sentence about UWN, which wasn't very relevant. 15:13, 1 February 2008 (UTC) * 16:47, 1 February 2008 (UTC) * Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 07:59, 3 February 2008 (UTC) * 11:53, 16 February 2008 (UTC) * ... CONTRA * ... * ... Patriot Act I was hoping to strengthen our patriotism. Not because nationalism is a good thing, but to promote lovely Lovia . So, I suggest we make a law (Federal) to increase our patriotic feeling by promoting the use of the word 'Lovia' (and other elements linking to Lovia) in company or organization names. Content This is a text to be added to the Federal Law: * Article 3 - Patriot Act *# According to the Patriot Act, the Department of Finance foresees financial support for companies and organizations using patriotic terms or symbols in their name or logo. *# Possible words or symbols are: *#* The use of these words in the name: Lovia (or shorter forms Lovi and Lov) or pine. *#* The use of these images in the logo: pine trees, a field divided in a navy blue and red part, the Lovian flag itself or other combinations of the national colors. *#* The use of these words in the slogan: Lovia, Lovely Lovia or the Promised Land. *# Combinations of these symbols or words will not be additionally supported. *# In case these words or symbols are used in a negative way, the Department will -understandably- not support these companies or organizations in any way. *# The Department of Finance will create a list of the supported companies and will provide support by making publicity on its own pages. Also, the Department will put a template on the pages of the supported companies and organizations, making clear the Department supports this company or organization. Vote PRO * 06:55, 1 February 2008 (UTC) * Lars 08:04, 1 February 2008 (UTC) * 16:47, 1 February 2008 (UTC) * 11:53, 16 February 2008 (UTC) * Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 16:32, 16 February 2008 (UTC) * ... CONTRA * ... * ... Recognizing Kosovo Should Lovia recognize the Republic of Kosovo (as the first nation?)? More: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kosovo Vote PRO * 16:32, 17 February 2008 (UTC) * ... * ... CONTRA * ... * ...